


What We're Looking For

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec has an unfortunate crush on a ridiculous mundane. It's a good thing Simon's too hung up on Clary for it to matter... or is he?
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	What We're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter/gifts).



> 500 word prompt: Denial

Alec waits several feet away from where Clary and Simon have a whispered discussion, arms crossed. He’s tempted to eavesdrop, it’d be easy enough with a rune or two, but he doesn’t. He tells himself it’s simple courtesy, though if he hated the mundane half as much as he claims to he wouldn’t think twice about prying.

He tells himself the only reason he’s here waiting for Clary to take back to the Institute, is because Jace had a long patrol and he didn’t want to wake him early just for babysitting duty. It’s definitely not because of the strange desire to protect Simon that’s come over him recently. Simon’s just so… helpless, sometimes, so full of naivete and innocence. Alec should think it’s pathetic but he only manages to find it endearing, especially when Simon keeps insisting on showing up and putting himself in danger to be by Clary’s side. Alec can admire that sort of loyalty.

Alec also finds himself admiring certain _other_ aspects of Simon he’s trying very hard not to think about, especially because it doesn’t matter. The way he follows Clary around, while loyal, screams ‘puppy love’ so loudly Alec’s already written off the chance of anything happening. Noting the hint of muscles under those band t-shirts isn’t doing Alec any favors.

“Are you two done yet?” Alec snaps. Simon flushes, says a few final words to Clary, then turns to leave. Alec subtly lowers his gaze to catch the view on his way out.

Or maybe he isn’t as subtle as he thinks.

“I told him those jeans make his butt look good,” Clary says, suddenly at his side. Alec tears his gaze away from Simon’s retreating form so fast he pulls a muscle in his neck and winces.

Clary misinterprets the wince as one over getting caught and grins up at him. “I thought I saw you looking on the fire escape the other day,” she says victoriously.

“I wasn’t!” Alec denies, perhaps a little too quickly. “Then or now. I’m not-- just mind your own business, Fray.”

Alec turns to head back to the Institute without bothering to see if Clary’s following. He’s not having this conversation, not here, not now, and certainly not with _Clarissa Fray_ of all people.

He doesn’t slow his long strides, not even when he hears her hurried footsteps trying to catch up to him.

“Do you still want me to mind my own business if I happen to know Simon’s been looking, too?”

At that, Alec pauses.

“In fact,” Clary continues. “He wanted me to do some fishing and see if I thought you’d say yes to a date if he asked.”

Alec hates the way his traitorous heartbeat quickens.

“Still not your business,” Alec points out. “If he wants that answer he’ll have to ask me himself.”

Alec turns and starts walking away, adding without looking back, “But if it was, you could tell him his chances are pretty good, and that I like Chinese.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
